Chasing Dreams
by shadow21
Summary: Chase is mysteriously making his Return to PCA. How will he keep the secret of being there? Who will find out that he's there? Will Zoey ever Know? Centered mostly around Chase and Zoey. Maybe some James and Zoey.
1. The Finished Semester

Disclaimer: I have no owner's rights of anything Zoey 101, or any of the song lyrics used.

(Chase's POV)

After months on months of stale fish and chips, which were still French fries, so I don't get it, annoying British roommates, and confusing teachers, could finally say goodbye to Covington. I must say this was definitely a long time coming. I haven't told anyone else about my return I didn't want them to know I was coming back especially because of the knowledge that I had acquired from my best friend, Michael. I guess you can say he would now be the reason why I was returning since…other reasons don't seem like reasons anymore. Anyway, I had awaited my ride to the airport by sitting on a bench strumming my guitar. I knew many songs by many different singers and songwriters but at that one time one song came to mind. And I don't mind saying I had a fairly decent singing voice.

_I've never felt nothing in the world like this before_

_Now I'm missing you and I'm wishing you would come back to my door_

_Ooooh, why did you have to go?_

_You could have let me know_

_So now I'm all alone_

_Girl, you could have stayed but you wouldn't give me a chance_

_With you not around it's a little bit more than I can stand_

_Ooooh, and all my tears they_

_Keep running down my face_

_Why did you turn away?_

My song was interrupted by the honking of the cab horn. "Mr. Matthews, we must hurry before you miss your plane."

With that said, I put my guitar back in my case and headed toward the taxi, finally saying sayonara to Covington prepatory.

**Author's note: please no bad reviews this is my first fanfic writing so bear with me.**


	2. New Semester, New Look

(Chase's POV)

One week later, Spring Break at PCA was finally over. And it was time for students to return. I figured since I didn't want anyone aside from the faculty to know that I was here, I figured my return called for a new look. So, over the week long break, I had straightened my hair and even started sporting bandanas and do rags. After all, there were no rules in the PCA handbook that said I couldn't. Also, so people wouldn't notice me, I wore sunglasses. To be perfectly honest, I couldn't believe that my "disguise" worked. Not many people noticed me aside from anyone who knew me. Just a good thing not too many people knew me. I had kept a low profile until I got to the administrators. I had met the secretary down at the office. Even though I was gone for a semester I still had to be put down in the new student file.

"Name?" the secretary asked

"Chase Matthews." I answered

"Chase Matthews," she said going down the list, "Ah, yes, we've been expecting you." she then pulled out some forms of room assignment, and confirmation, that I go to this school. I signed them, and as I left the secretary then said behind me "Welcome back, Chase." I was just glad that no one else knew that I was back. There was only one thing that angered me and that was I was forced to have single room 3A. I was trying to look on the bright side of things.

_At least I don't have roommates to worry about, _I thought, _let this James worry about Logan. _I laughed at that thought and as soon as I arrived at my room I set my bags down and put on my I pod. As songs played through my head flashbacks of Zoey, Michael, Logan and the rest of the gang started flowing through my mind.

(Flashback 1)

_(Chase rides over on his bike)  
__**Chase:**__ Hey!  
__**Zoey:**__ Hey!  
(Chase crashes into flagpole)  
__**Zoey:**__ Are you okay??  
__**Chase:**__ Uh, yeah! I was just uh...checking the flag! ...It's a flag.  
__**Zoey:**__ Um, I think your arm's bleeding.  
__**Chase:**__ Oh! Yeah, sorry, that's what happens when um, when I get wounded.  
__**Zoey:**__ (giggles) I'm Zoey.  
__**Chase:**__ Chase. So uh, are you like a new student here at PCA? Okay, that was a stupid question, why else would you be here? I guess you could be like, dropping someone off, or uh...you know what, I'll bleed, you talk! What's up?_

(End Flashback 1)

I sighed thinking about how I met her, and that brought more memories in my mind, especially since the more I was getting to know her, the more I continued to fall for her.

(Flashback 2)

_**Chase**__: Man I am so psyched for spring break.  
__**Michael**__: You and me both, I need to de-stress.  
__**Michael**__: Hey, how many pairs of underwear should I pack?  
__**Chase**__: Uhh, I don't really feel qualified to help you with your underwear math.  
__**Michael**__: Let's see, we'll be at Logan's house for 6 days, and I'd like to change it at least once a day...  
(Chase suspectedly packs cologne in his suitcase)  
__**Michael**__: What'd you just pack in your suitcase?  
__**Chase**__: Nothing.  
__**Michael**__: Yeah you did, what was it?  
(Michael tries to see what it is and Chase blocks him)  
__**Michael**__: Psshh. Fine don't let me see it.  
(Michael runs and grabs the cologne)  
__**Michael**__: Ha! (smells it) Cologne!  
__**Chase**__ (suspiciously lies): No, it's medicine for pimples.  
__**Michael**__: Well you must have some sweet smelling pimples.  
(Chase grabs back cologne)  
__**Chase**__: What a pimple can't smell nice?  
__**Michael**__: Well I think you want to smell nice for a young lady that goes by the name of Zoey.  
__**Chase**__: Maybe I want to smell nice for you. Ever think of that?  
__**Michael**__: You know what you'd ought to do on the spring break trip?  
__**Chase**__: What should I do?  
__**Michael**__: You should tell Zoey you love her.  
__**Chase**__: Man go do your underwear math.  
__**Michael**__: This is the perfect time, spring break, Santa Barbara, right by the beach, it's very romantic.  
__**Chase**__: So?  
__**Michael**__: So it's the perfect time to tell Zoey you love her.  
__**Chase**__: Would you stop saying that so loud?  
__**Michael**__: Why?  
__**Chase**__: I don't want people to know okay?  
__**Michael**__: Everyone on planet Earth knows you love her! The people on Neptune even know. Yeah they're up there right now on Neptune saying...  
(talking in alien voice)  
__**Michael**__(impersonating an alien): Did you know Chase loves Zoey?  
__**Michael**__ (impersonating another Alien): Why yes I do, the whole galaxy knows Ha-ha.  
__**Chase**__ (annoyed by Michael): You talk so much.  
__**Michael**__: The only person who doesn't know you love Zoey is Zoey. Why don't you just tell her already?  
__**Chase**__: Because I don't want Zoey to know I love -- (Logan walks in) -- brustle sprouts!_

(End Flashback)

_I can't believe he was right_, I thought, _if I had just told her how I felt I wouldn't have to hide from her or the rest of my friends. _More and more I thought about it, the more my thoughts continued to make me feel guilty, shoot Zoey was always close to me supporting me all the time even when I was with that Skunk-bag, Rebecca.

(Flashback 3)

_(Zoey walks into the guys room)  
__**Zoey:**__ Chase, I got to... (sees Chase and Rebecca kissing each other)... ahem, I'm sorry...  
__**Chase:**__ Zoey, this is Rebecca... My girlfriend._

(End Flashback)

I say skunk-bag very loosely. Particularly because she was trying to control me and I think that Zoey was trying to warn me but I had another surprise on that.

(Flashback 4)

_**Chase:**__ Rebecca has a big problem with you and me being friends.  
__**Zoey:**__ I know.  
__**Chase:**__ She said... You know?  
__**Zoey:**__ Yeah, she came to my room and told me to stay away from you.  
__**Chase:**__ She sort of said the same think to me today.  
__**Zoey:**__ Did you explain to her that we're just friends?  
__**Chase:**__ Yeah.  
__**Zoey:**__ And she said?  
__**Chase:**__ That if I wanted her to be my girlfriend I can't... Hang out with you anymore and talk to you.  
__**Zoey:**__ Okay, I get it. Look, the most important thing to me is that you're happy.  
__**Chase:**__ Me too... So I dumped her!_

(End Flashback)

Zoey always knew what was best for me even if I didn't know myself. And I know even though Michael was jealous that I considered her a better friend than I did him I think all he really wanted was me to be happy. And he and everyone else knew that I was at my happiest around Zoey. She was always full of surprises and she always had me consider my priorities.

(Flashback 5)

_(Chase is typing a paper when a hand puts a cupcake on his computer)_

_**Chase**__: There's a cupcake blocking my semicolon.  
__**Zoey**__: (singing) Happy, happy birthday, today's your special day, you just got a cupcake now blow the flame away!  
__**Chase**__: Blow the flame away?  
__**Zoey**__: Oh it rhymes, just do it._

_(Chase complies and blows out the candle)_

_**Zoey**:__Did you make a wish?_

_**Chase**: __Yeah I wish for this beast of a research paper to be done already._

_**Zoey**:__Are you close?_

_**Chase**:__Yeah I only need to write(Counting the words) a hundred and twenty-two more words._

_**Zoey**__: Cool! You're almost there!_

_**Chase**__: Almost._

_**Zoey**__: So, listen about your present._

_**Chase**__: Oh yeah I think you said something about "the most awesome present ever?"_

_**Zoey**__: Uh-huh(pulls out a small box from her backpack). Um…here._

_(Chase opens the box)_

_**Chase**__: A PCA pen! From the bookstore._

_**Zoey**__: I'm sorry I had such a great present for you, but it kinda fell apart_

_**Chase**__: It's ok, I love this pen. So what was the good present?_

_**Zoey**__: I was going to surprise you with your grandmother._

_**Chase**__: No way! You mean here at school?_

_**Zoey**__: Yeah, I called her and she was supposed to fly in today, but then she got the flu and couldn't come._

_**Chase**__: The flu?_

_**Zoey**__: She says its nothing._

_**Chase**__: Oh ok, good._

_**Zoey**__: Sorry I couldn't get her here._

_**Chase**__: It's ok, you tried. That's the nicest present anyone has almost ever gotten me._

_(Zoey gets a message on her tek-mate)_

_**Zoey**__: So, um, why don't you take a little study break?_

_**Chase**__: Oh, you mean so you can take me to my surprise party?_

_**Zoey**__: Aw, how'd you know?_

_**Chase**__: Logan CC'd me on the E-vite_

_**Zoey**__: Idiot!_

_**Chase**__: Ya think?_

_**Zoey**__: Well, c'mon let's go._

_**Chase**__: I-I, I really should finish this-_

_**Zoey**__: You're not blowing off your birthday party, ya big-haired freak!_

_**Chase**__: (sighs) Ok I'll go._

(End Flashback)

But either way Zoey was always around even if I wasn't always the best friend and every time I had made a wrong action or ignored her in any way, I knew that I would pay for it. And even so, someone was always there to bring me back to reality. Which made me realize what I realized this whole time.

(Flashback 6)

_**Logan**__: So you're saying it's just a coincidence that Gretchen looks exactly like Zoey?  
__**Chase**__: I don't even see a resemblance.  
__**Michael**__: Everybody thinks they look alike!  
__**Logan**__: And that's the only reason you're hanging out with her! She's your little Zoey replacement, and that's a little bit sick.  
__**Michael**__ (to Logan): Uh, subtle.  
__**Logan**__: He needs to hear this.  
__**Chase**__: I don't need to hear anything from you guys right now. (As Zoey reads the magazine, a small beep from her computer alerts her that she has a webcam connection, and she begins to watch the conversation.) If you cared about me, you wouldn't judge my friends!  
__**Michael**__: So, you don't think it's weird that right after she leaves PCA you make friends with some bizarr-o girl that just happens to look exactly like Zoey?  
__**Chase**__: Gretchen is a lot of fun.  
__**Logan**__: Ha! Yeah, like the way she spits and picks her nose?  
__**Michael**__: And don't forget the fun way she pops her pimples at lunch!  
__**Chase**__: Unlock the door.  
__**Logan**__: We'll unlock the door when you admit that you miss Zoey.  
__**Chase**__: Well, then we better order some pizzas and a toilet, cause we're gonna be in here for a while.  
__**Logan**__: Why is it so hard for you to just admit it's killing you that Zoey's gone?  
__**Chase**__: It's hard to admit something that's not true!_

_**Michael**__: CHASE!_

_**Chase**__: Enough, alright?_

_**Logan**__: Ooh,(pick up stuffed giraffe), lookie here._

_**Chase**__: Put that down._

_**Logan**__: Zoey gave you this right?_

_**Chase**__: Maybe, just put it down._

_**Logan**__: Why? If you don't care about Zoey, then you wouldn't care about a stupid little stuffed animal she gave you_

_**Michael**__: Logan…_

_**Logan**__: It's cool, Chase doesn't care about it._

_**Chase**__: That's right, I don't._

_**Logan**__: Well then I guess it wouldn't bug you if I did this(Rips off stuffed giraffe's head)._

_(Seeing this Chase pounces on Logan and pushes him into the desk and wall, Michael pulls him off)_

_**Chase**__:(sighs) I'm sorry._

_**Logan**__: It's cool._

_**Michael**__: It's okay._

_**Chase**__: Everything you guys said was true(sits on the floor)._

_**Michael**__: We know you miss Zoey, man._

_**Chase**__: I don't just miss her, I'm in love with her. I've been in love with Zoey ever since I met her. When she first got out of her dad's car, and I saw her standing there, and I rode my bike into that stupid flagpole, I was in love with Zoey before I hit the ground. I don't think that feeling is ever going to go away._

(End Flashback)

And that feeling still remains. She knows how I feel and I think the entire school knows,

that's why I can't reveal myself, not now maybe not ever.

**Author's Note: This is what I have right now. As I said, keep your reviews gentle, once again this is my first Fanfic, so bear with me. Unsure what to do next maybe some reviews can point me in the right direction.**


	3. Chase Breaks Down

(Zoey's POV)

I was en route to the boys' dorm room when I heard a familiar guitar strum coming from the opposite direction of the dormitory. It was then that I heard a voice sing:

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house that don't bother me_

_I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out_

_I'm not afraid to cry, every once in a while_

_Even though going on with you gone still upsets me_

_There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok_

_But that's not what get's me…._

"Zoey," Lola said, "Is there something wrong?"

"Shh," I answered, "don't you hear that?"

"Hear what," Quinn asked.

"Listen," I said again. But then it stopped, and then I heard a sigh.

"What was it, Zoe?" Lola asked.

"I don't know, it sounded like a familiar guitar strum, and then a familiar voice sing." I then said.

"Maybe you're just hearing things." Quinn said trying to ease the tension.

"Maybe," I said, still thinking about things. After talking to the boys in their dorm and then mentioning it to them many things and possibilities ran through my head

_There's only a few people I know that can do what I know I heard _I thought, _there's my father for one, the musical group Rascal Flatts and…_I then gasped at my next thought. _It's not possible Oh my God! He can't be! Can he?_

(Flashback)

_**Chase**__: ZOEY TRANSFERRED BACK TO PCA!_

_**Zoey**__: CHASE MOVED TO ENGLAND!_

_(Later)_

_**Zoey**__I just don't get it. I don't get this at all why would…(Notices Lola and Quinn hiding behind a couch) Would you two get out here?_

_**Lola**__We just didn't want to be the ones to tell you that Chase is gone._

_**Zoey**__Well, what happened?_

_**Michael**__: He realized that he was wrong to tell you to move to London._

_**Zoey**__: Yeah, yeah. That part I know. We talked about that. _

_**Logan**__: But you said you wouldn't come back._

_**Lola**__: Yeah, but that was before she knew that Chase was-_

_**Zoey**__: HEY!! (to Michael) Then what happened?_

_**Michael**__: He wanted to be with you._

_**Logan**__: So he talked his parents into letting him transfer to Covington._

_**Zoey**__: Oh my God! He went to England?!_

_**Lola**__: This is so tragic._

_**Quinn**__: But kind of sweet._

_**Zoey**__: TRAGIC!_

_**Quinn**__: Okay, tragic!_

_(Michal and Logan's computer beeps)_

_**Michael**__: Its Froboy21!_

_**Quinn**__: That's Chase._

_**Michael**__: He's requesting a video chat!_

_**Zoey**__: Everybody out!_

_(The party exits)_

_(Michael returns and picks up taco)_

_**Michael**__: Meatless taco…_

_(Quinn and Lola then return)_

_**Quinn**__: Wait!_

_**Zoey**__: What are you doing?_

_**Lola**__: You got bush in your hair!_

_**Zoey**__: OUUUUUUUUT! _

_(Zoey then sits down at computer sighs before clicking the accept button)_

_**Chase**__: Michael! Zoey left England! She went back to-_

_**Zoey**__: Hey._

_**Chase**__: Zoey_

_(Zoey nods)_

_**Chase**__: So…you're back at PCA._

_**Zoey**__: Uh-huh…and you're in England? At Covington?_

_**Chase**__: Uh, yep._

_**Zoey**__: Why'd you go there?_

_**Chase**__: Because you wouldn't go there! To PCA. Or, I thought wouldn't, which clearly you did. Why did you?_

_**Zoey**__: I missed you._

_**Chase**__: I missed you too._

_**Zoey**__: And I…kind of overheard you…say something._

_**Chase**__: What do you mean?_

_**Zoey**__: Well a few weeks ago, when I was there and you were here, I guess you or Michael or Logan left your video chat on?_

_**Chase**__: Okay._

_**Zoey**__: And…I heard you say something._

_**Chase**__: Could you be more specific?_

_**Zoey**__: (sighs) I heard you say you're in love with me._

_**Chase**__: Oh, that's uh…pretty specific._

_**Zoey**__: Uh-huh._

_**Chase**__: And, that's why you went back to PCA?_

_**Zoey**__: (nods) That's why._

_**Chase**__: Um, can you just hold for one sec?_

_**Zoey**__: Sure._

_**Chase**__: Thanks. (clicks his mouse) OH MY GOD! (clicks mouse again) I'm back._

_**Zoey**__: Hey._

_**Chase**__: So, you heard me say that I'm in love with you._

_**Zoey**__: Yeah._

_**Chase**__: Which leads us to a very interesting question._

_**Zoey**__: Which is?_

_**Chase**__: Are you in love with me?_

_(Zoey is hesitant)_

_**Chase**__: Feel free to say something, before I throw up._

_**Zoey**__: Maybe, I came back to find out. I think I could be._

_**Chase**__: (excitedly) I will take that!_

_**Zoey**__: (giggles) Why didn't you ever tell me?_

_**Chase**__: Because I am very, very stupid. So now what?_

_**Zoey**__: Transfer back to PCA._

_**Chase**__: (sighs) I can't. (Stands up) I had to beg my parents to do this and they finally said yes just to get me to shut up. And I promised that I would stay at least a full semester._

_**Zoey**__: And you're sure they wouldn't-_

_**Chase**__: I'm sure._

_**Zoey**__: Then I guess we'll have to wait._

_**Chase**__: No, I've waited three and a half years. I'm dating you, right now._

_**Zoey**__: How can we date if we're in different countries and can't be together._

(End flashback)

_And we both remember how much of a disaster that was, _I thought.

(Flashback 2)

_**Chase**__: This isn't going to work is it?_

_**Zoey**__: Dating my video chat?_

_**Chase**__: Yeah_

_**Zoey**__: I don't think so._

_(Chase sighs)_

_**Zoey**__: So what do we do?_

_**Chase**__: I guess for now you should do your thing down at PCA and I'll tough it out here for a semester. Right?_

_**Zoey**__: Yeah, and we'll try this again when we're together again._

_**Chase**__: A semester is a long time, what if we meet other people?_

_**Zoey**__: We've dated other people before._

_**Chase**__: Right. I love you Zoey._

_**Zoey**__: Now was that so hard to say to my face?_

_**Chase**__: It was easy._

_**Zoey**__: Good. I love you too._

_**Chase**__: Talk to you later._

_**Zoey**__: Goodnight._

(End Flashback 2)

And then I lost track of him I mean I would send him e-mails from time to time telling him that I missed him. But then when I met James…_Oh my God! JAMES!!! _I then thought. How could I neglect James like that? _Because you're dating him to get over Chase._ said my conscience. Then my thoughts took over again. _I know what I have to do, that is if Chase truly is back._

(Chase's POV)

A few classes later I was just riding my Jet-X back to the dorm, when I then noticed something that just made my heart sink. It was Zoey and a blonde kid making out on the bench. It was then that I ran into the flagpole. _Whoa, _I thought, _talk about déjà vu. _Damn! It was the same flagpole I ran into when I first met Zoey. I then took off my glasses, put my face into my hands and just cried. I didn't care who saw me I just cried. I knew now that I had officially drove her into the arms of the another. _This is my destiny_, I thought picking myself up again. _And I'm going to have to live with this for the rest of my life. I had my chance with Zoey Brooks and I failed._ I picked my Jet-X up and dragged it to my dorm.

_I wish I could turn back time. _I thought, _but I'm doomed to failure for the rest of my life._

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: These chapters should be flowing like water now. But no flames! **


	4. Subconscious Thoughts and Insomnia

(Chase's POV)

The weekend at PCA. Normally the said weekends means catching up on projects, dating your sweetheart or significant other. But for me it meant something completely different. Doing what I've been doing ever since I returned…strumming my guitar and tickling the ivories on my electric keyboard. This song I sand today was a song I never thought I would sing but then I knew it was just as similar as the other songs that I sang.

_I pretend that I'm glad you went away_

_These four walls close in more everyday_

_And I'm dying inside_

_And nobody knows it but me_

_Like a clown I put on a show_

_The pain is real even if nobody knows_

_Now I'm crying' inside_

_And nobody knows it but me_

I heard a small chuckle behind me and then a familiar voice said, "dude, you're not the only one who knows."

I chuckled myself, "is that so."

I turned around to see Michael standing on boy's dorm roof with me. Michael looked at me grabbed my ponytail and said, "so I guess Froboy21 is outta the question now isn't it?"

I couldn't help but laugh at that, "I guess so", was my answer. We then shared an embrace, well an embrace among male best friends.

"It's good to have you back, Chase" Michael said

"It's good to be back, man" I answered

"Man, you won't believe what this will mean to everyone and Zoey-" Michael started.

"Uh, let's not speak of Zoey right now." I cut him off.

"Why not?" Michael stated "if memory serves, she was the number one reason u made the actions that u made."

"That may be true," I said, "but now that she's dating that guy, I really don't want her to know that I'm here. Well at least not yet."

"Well," Michael said, "just remember, 'a guy can run fast, but a problem is even faster'"

"Dude," I answered, "you watch too much TV."

Michael laughed "I know, I'll see you later man"

With that Michael then went back down. I stayed up and continued the song on the guitar.

_Why didn't I say_

_The things I needed to say_

_How could let my angel get away_

_Now my world is just a-tumbling down _

_I can see it so clearly_

_But you're nowhere around_

_The nights are lonely_

_The days are so sad_

_And I just keep thinking about_

_The love that we had_

_And I'm missing you_

_And nobody knows it but me_

"You mean nobody knows it but us," said another familiar voice. This time it was Logan coming up. I find it amazing that this was the same pretty-boy jerk whose now dating the smart-yet-sassy Quinn Pensky.

"Hey," he then said extending his hand

"What's up," I said accepting the shake.

"So why are you up here man?" Logan then asked.

"Why is it an issue?" I said, answering a question with a question.

"Dude," He then answered, "You and I both know where you want to be and who you want to be with."

At that exact same time we both viewed Zoey entering the dormitory.

"She's waiting for you, Dude." Logan then said

I gave him a bewildered and confused look "How is that possible," I then asked "she has a boyfriend, and you know the code, I know the code, so there's nothing I can do about it.

"That's where you're wrong," Logan then said, "But I'll let you figure that out on your own." Logan then went back down. After a few moments of thought on the entire ordeal, thinking that Zoey was only there to see her significant other, I went down myself.

(Zoey's POV)

I was on my way to see James in his room when coming down the stairs with his guitar was a seemingly familiar boy. When I saw him I have to admit I almost had a heart attack.

"Ch-Chase" I barely said.

He was still walking, unaware that I was there.

"Chase," I then said clearly

(Chase's POV)

A familiar voice called my name, I'd be lying to myself if I were to say I didn't hear her the first time, but the first time I was pondering whether or not I should answer her. I then turned to her

"Oh, God, Zoey," I then said turning tail and walking the other way.

"Chase, wait!" I heard her call to me

But I didn't, I was sick of being just her friend, sick of worrying about her. I was now angry again, angry at her for going to James. Angry at James, even though I didn't know the guy, I know that I would probably hate him. But then I remembered that I would be wrong for hating her. I mean after all, I knew that we would both see other people. The thing is, I didn't. And I was so certain that she wouldn't either. There I go again making theories about people. So here I am going the other way and feeling stupid that I didn't say what I wanted to say or do what I wanted to do. But then again, she was off the market, so to speak so even if I did do what I wanted to do or say what I wanted to say I know that she would probably bring that up. I sighed and many thoughts ran through my mind.

_She knows I'm here, not like it matters anyway. Hell she's taken, and all I can hope is that she hadn't totally forgotten about me period. _

As soon as I returned to my room I then turned on my Ipod once again, it was my music that either made my mood worse or brought me back to reality. I wasn't sure what to think. I mean I could continue to think what I wanted to think but would it matter? More thoughts and advice were flowing through my head now.

_(Chase's subconscious)_

_**Logan: **__Dude, you and I both know where you want to be and who you want to be with. She's waiting for you._

_**Michael(2 years ago): **__You should tell Zoey you love her._  
_**Logan: **__So I guess the lyrics go, "I love you Zoey from my head down to my toe-y?_

_**Michael: **__Everyone on planet Earth knows you love her, the people on Neptune even now. Yeah they're up there right now on Neptune saying…Did you know Chase loves Zoey? Why yes I do, the galaxy knows, ha-ha._

_God, _I thought, _I wish I knew what to do, I want her to be happy but I want myself to be happy as well._

(Zoey's POV)

I saw him, I did. And so many thoughts are now going through my mind. I said I knew what I have to do, and now that I know that Chase is here, its making it even harder for me to do what I have to do. Wow, I think about Chase being here and how everyone around me was trying to tell me that he was in love with me, and I was too damn blind to see that until I moved to London. But then he went and I thought I wouldn't see him again. And then I do and his curly fro is gone, and I must say it _is _an improvement…

_(Zoey's subconscious)_

_**Lola:**__ Ginny, come here!  
__**Ginny:**__ What's up?  
__**Lola:**__ 'Blank' is in love with Zoey, fill in the blank.  
__**Ginny:**__ Chase...  
__**Lola:**__ Thanks for playing!_

_**Lola: **__Ok, Chase isn't in love with you_

_**Quinn**__: Yeah._

_**Lola**__: But he is!_

_Why can't I listen, _I thought, _I am such an idiot. _I picked up my cell phone and dialed James' number. I got his voice mail "_Hi, this is James, I can't get to the phone right now, just leave me your name and a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can, but if you're Zoey, I'll get back to you sooner, bye._

"Hey James, its me I really need to talk to you, can you call me back asap? Bye."

I then hung up and then dialed one more number.

"Hello?" said a voice.


	5. Zoey's Master Plan: Phase One

(Zoey's POV)

I ended up calling Michael

"Michael," I said, "I need you and Logan to do me a favor"

"What can we help you with, Brooks?" he asked.

As soon as he asked that I then told him my plan to try and get to Chase. I figured he would understand because he's been hinting to Chase all this time that he and I both should say something to each other. As soon as I finished explaining I could sense the excitement in his voice.

"You're finally gonna go through with it huh?" He then asked

"I have to," I said, "I never realized how I felt about him until all this happened."

"Well," he said, "You know what you also have to do, right?"

"Yeah," I then said, "But this has to be done. I can no longer live a lie."

"Well, whatever you do," Michael stated "we're all behind you."

"Thank you, Michael." I said as I hung up.

No sooner than I hung up, my phone then started to vibrate. James was returning my call.

"Hello," I answered

"Hey, Zoe," James said cheery, "Is everything alright?"

"I guess," I answered, "Listen, can you meet me by the fountain today? I really need to talk to you."

"Actually," James said, "I have something I need to talk to you about as well, lets meet in say 20 minutes?"

"That will be great," I said as we hung up.

"So," said a voice, "When were you going to tell us of this plan"

Quinn and Lola then stepped through the door.

"I was going to tell you I just happened to tell the guys first" I answered.

"Well that doesn't matter," Quinn said "You're finally going to do this!!"

"Yeah," I then said, "I think its going to happen"

"Wait a minute, what about James?" Lola said

"That's next on my 'to-do' list," I answered, "I have to meet him now."

I then walked to the doorstep when Lola Called behind me "Zoe"

I turned my head, "What?"

"Let him down easy," she said.

I waved her off, knowing that I knew what she was talking about. Now on one sense I was wondering what he had to talk to me about. But I also knew that me breaking it off with him was something that just had to be done. At this time I was wishing that it were possible to like two guys. I mean I liked James and we had fun together, but when I saw Chase, I knew I could live without James. I can't live without Chase, and I know that better now. I had checked my cell phone for time. 5:18pm. I was a few minutes early. It was then when I saw James trotting over. We shared a hug and then sat at the fountain.

"How are you?" James asked.

"Okay," I said "You?"

"I'm alright," He answered, "So you had something you needed to say to me"

"You first," I said.

"Okay," he said. He gave a long sigh and said, "Zoey,"

"You're breaking up with me aren't you?" I asked covering the fact that I was jumping for joy.

"How did you know?" He asked.

"Because no guy sighs and says a girls name unless they're breaking up with her." I said. I then added the joke, "Didn't you see 'Drake and Josh?'"

"That's a great show," he said but then he got back on the subject, "Its nothing against you, it's just that, well I just found out from my parents and they're pulling me from this school to go to public school again…in Cleveland."

"Oh," I said, trying to keep a straight face, "Then I guess breaking up with me is for the best."

"I guess," He answered, "Are you going to be alright?

"You know what?" I said, "I'm going to be just fine."

We then shared a small embrace and parted ways. At that point all I was thinking was how that worked so well. I know that I shouldn't be insensitive but James was leaving, which meant I could finally be with Chase. _Crazy how that worked, _I thought, _particularly because I was going to break up with him! _I then picked up my cell and called Michael.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Basketball boy, its beach blonde," I answered, "Phase one is complete. Proceed with phase two."

"On it, Beach Blonde," Michael said, "Basketball boy out."

We then hung up and my thoughts were all around. _Hopefully, this works. It has to work. If it does then both of us will finally have what we want._

**Author's Note: Sorry its been a while, but hopfully I should have another chapter or two coming really soon. R&R, but no flames.**


	6. Phase 2 & Intervention

(Chase's POV)

I was back in my room again. Doing what I do best strumming my guitarand just figuring out what I should play next then it came to me.

_Open up the book you beat me with again_

_Read it off one sentence at a time_

_I'm tired of all the lines_

_Convictions and your lies_

_What right do you have to point at me_

_Well, I'm sitting alone thinking about it all over coffee_

_And still crowdin' my space are the things you still hold against me_

_You cannot save me…_

_Knock, knock, _I was interrupted by the knocking at my door. I thought it was probably just my neighbor telling me that it was okay to use the washer and dryer now, or it was someone with a message or something of that nature.

"Come on in, the door's open" I called while continuing to strum.

Michael then came through the door. "Wow," he said, "You look worse than I did when I thought I struck out with Lisa."

"You're with Lisa, now," I responded, "So what's the big deal?"

"Maybe," He answered, "But it didn't come easy."

"What are you saying?" I asked.

"Dude, what's the matter with you?" He then exclaimed, "Are you seriously happy living like this?"

"Specify," I said.

"Going to class, coming home and picking up your guitar and wallowing in self pity?" He guess right on the money. Honest to God, at the time I wouldn't have admitted that that was the case.

"Lemme tell you something," I then answered slightly annoyed "you know how you've seen those stories of the guys that say how they feel about a girl and then the girl and guy kiss and then they live happily ever after?"

"I've seen it once or twice," answered Michael.

"Seen it? Dude, you're living it!" I nearly shouted, "Hell, even Logan is living it and he's a class-one jerk!"

"That may be true," Michael said, "But I had to fight to get Lisa, and in some crazy way Logan had to fight for Quinn. The fact of the matter is, love doesn't come easy it has to be worked for and if you love someone or something that much it should be worth fighting for! I guess the question is, Chase Matthews, when are you going to start fighting for your love?"

His words made a lot of sense, I had always hoped that if I waited long enough Zoey would finally take a chance on me. But maybe the only reason why she wasn't trying me was because I wasn't as aggressive as other guys were. Maybe I didn't fight hard enough.

"Right now!" I then said

"That's my boy!" Michael exclaimed. 

We had then shared a, I'll call it a manly embrace, and as he went toward the door he then said, "Oh I almost forgot, you got a message." he then handed me a envelope and left.

"A message?" I thought grabbing the envelope. I had looked at the envelope did a sort of weighing gesture with it and tried to make heads or tails of it. _Eventually, you're gonna have to open it, _I thought. So with that thought I broke the seal and opened it. As I unfolded the paper, many thoughts rolled through my mind: Who could have sent this message? What did they want from me? Was this from a psycho? I was on the verge of finally reading it when I received another knock on my door. When I opened it, I realized who it was.

"Hmm, James Garrett, I presume?" I asked.

"How'd you guess?" He asked.

"Luck, I guess, " I answered as I showed him in. "So what brings you to my neck of the woods?"

"Well, I have some good news," he then said

"Uh frankly, I don't think I wanna hear too much about your-" I started.

"Good news," He interrupted, "For you".

"What are you getting at?" I asked suspiciously.

"Well," He started, "I've just talked to my parents yesterday about it. I'm being pulled from PCA."

"Wha-What?" I said shocked to say the least.

"Yeah," he answered, "I'm being transferred to a public school near home…in Cleveland"

"But, what about Zoey?" I asked, "I thought you two were happy together"

"Well, I like Zoey, but I've been away from my family here in California for about 6 years. And the way I see it," He continued, "this may be the only chance I could be with my family again. So I broke up with Zoey."

"So," I said, "Where does the good news come to play?"

"That means come the end of the week, there will be a vacancy in your old dorm room, in case you're interested." he said as he left.

Now this was a lot to hear, if I do say so myself. I mean I was just getting used to living without roommates, without pride, without…Zoey, but all that changed on a dime. Well two of those circumstances that is. I had then picked up the folded messages I had just received and opened it. It was a pasted message that read "Go online to chase's heart dot com." I complied with the note and a light back-grounded site came to me a message appeared across the site.

_Whoa, _I thought, _This is total shades of Zoey's Balloon. _The message then narrated to me.

"Hello, Chase Matthews," the voice said. "First of all, Welcome back to PCA. I'm sure you have been enjoying yourself. Run into any flagpoles lately?"

_Oh no,_ I thought, _Is this from who I think its from?_

"Anyway, I'm delivering you this message so you will find me and in order to do that you must follow the clues. Won't this be fun?"

"Easy for you to say." I muttered

"Your first clue awaits you at the beach tonight at seven," the voice continued, "Ciao, Chase Matthews."

Then the transmission ended. Which left me deep in thought again, but then my cell phone went off. No, no one was calling me it was just reminding me that I had class in 10 minutes.

_Oh crap, _I thought running out of the dorm building. I had almost hit into many people. I think the only good thing that happened was that I had tripped did a complete flip and somehow landed on my feet. 

_Whoa, _I thought, _my time in England has made me a little LESS clumsy. _

Either way I had made it to my first class with time to spare. But to my surprise and apparently the whole classes' as well, there wasn't a teacher today. An announcement then buzzed over an intercom. 

"Attention all students," it said "Due to some unexplained circumstances and unresolved conflicts, all classes have been cancelled for the day."

It was clearly no surprise that all of us were very bewildered today. But acquiring the knowledge we received we all went doing what we wanted to do that day. Myself, it was me getting on my Jet-X and heading back to my dorm. No sooner than I returned to my room. I had received another message.

_Hold it, _I thought thinking that it was from my "mystery person", _I haven't even gone to the beach yet. _But I opened the envelope and it said "Go back to Chase's Heart dot com." I complied once again. 

"Hello Chase Matthews," the voice said. "Enjoy your day at school?"

"Kinda hard to," I muttered, "Considering it was the shortest day at PCA that I ever been."

"I almost forgot to mention," The voice then said "Tonight at the beach you must wear a suit. Have a nice day, Chase Matthews."

_Great, _I thought, _I never like wearing suits any secret admirer should know that. _I went to my closet and was very glad that I had suits for days like this. Now I was in the very tough process…choosing one.

(Zoey's POV)

I was at lunch with Quinn and Lola when Michael and Logan sat down. We shared our own unusual greetings.

I then asked Michael, "Is everything in place for tonight?"

"Oh yeah, I've talked to everyone, well everyone we know and everything is in place," he said.

"Good," I then said, "Now all we need is one more piece to the puzzle"

And we all agreed that we knew what that piece was.

**Author's Note: I thought it would be easier to make one huge final chapter but I figured this is better. In process of making the final chapter so until then Read and review, But no flames.**


	7. It's About Time

(Chase's POV)

One thing that I can't stand about wearing seemingly formalwear, the fact that I can never decide on which suit is best to wear. _Consider the following, _I thought to myself, _it's gonna be dark so I should wear something light hence my tan suit, however I wanna seem attractive, maybe mysterious considering hence the black suit however there was the white suit, with black shirt and tie which made me look somewhat like a secret agent and I don't think I wanna look like that. But then again, a second coming counts for something that would make an impact._ With that I made my decision, picked out the slacks and shirt and started to press them. Then I shined my shoes. It was about 4:00 in the afternoon so I then showered and put the product that works for me in my hair. I then took a look at the watch 4:56, still enough time.I was torn between strumming my real guitar, or going to the lounge and playing guitar hero. After all, what no one told me is that I still held all the records for all the songs. But realizing that I needed to be ready I set an alarm on my phone and decided to just stay in my room and play my piano synthesizer. After all I still had songs in my heart so I sang another.

_You know our love was meant to be_

_The kind of love that lasts forever_

_And I want you here with me_

_From tonight until the end of time_

(Zoey's POV)

I was leaving the boy's dorm room when I heard the music in the air again. Its amazing how people didn't mind hearing this music but hey everyone knew it was Chase and everyone knew(including myself) how he felt about me. But that song touched my heart in more ways than even I can understand

_You should know, everywhere I go_

_You're always on my mind, in my heart_

_In my soul_

_Baby, you're the meaning in my life_

_You're the inspiration_

_You bring feeling to my life_

_You're the inspiration_

_Wanna have you near me_

_I wanna have you hear me saying_

_No one needs you more than I need you…_

_Wow _I thought, _he really does feel deeply about me. _I knew that everything had to be perfect and that everything had to fall in place. I then left for my own dorm room to prep for everything else.

(Chase's POV)

I was well into the second verse of the song when my alarm went off. 5:45pm, time to get ready. I liked the fact that it was daylight savings time but I couldn't help that this would go well into the night. I was unsure, as I tied my tie, I thought to myself maybe I shouldn't go. But then I said to myself I owe it to myself to do this. So then I made up my mind as I pulled my hair back. I then put on the cross my grandmother gave me before she passed away, kissed it and left my room. It was about 6:30 when I left. It's never taken me this long to prepare for anything. I guess for some weird unexplained reason, I wanted to look perfect, hey who knows? This mystery person could be…_nah, _I thought, _It couldn't be her, or could it?_ Once again my thoughts were out of control.

(Chase's subconscious)

_Chase: I don't just miss her, I'm in love with her._

_Zoey: I heard you say you're in love with me._

_Chase: Are you in love with me?_

_Zoey: I think I could be…(Echoes)_

I had then stepped onto the beach thinking to myself, _Okay, I'm here, where do the clues com into play? _It was then I saw a familiar face, a face that I didn't wanna see.

"Long time no see, Chase." she then said.

"Rebecca," I growled, "To what do I owe this meeting?"

"I can't tell you that," She answered, "it would give away the true prize."

"The true prize?" I asked, "You mean you didn't set this up?"

"No," She answered, "I wasn't the one who set this up, but just one of the clues to throw you off."

"Okay," I said bewildered, " I thought you were here for some kind of revenge."

"Revenge for what? You breaking up with me?" she asked, "I got all of that worked out in therapy. The truth is I always sensed you had feelings for someone else."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah." She said, "But I've held you up long enough. Your next clue will be found further down the beach. Good luck finding what your looking for." She then gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. It was more of a kiss between friends. I couldn't help but hug her back. She really had come a long way from last year. _Amazing,_ I thought, _simply amazing. _I had then walked further down the beach area as I walked through the sand the only thought running through my head was, _I knew I should have worn sneakers. _It was then I noticed a dark Jet-X with a note on it. "Your next clue awaits you at 'your flagpole' here's a little something to help you get there quicker." Not being one to question things I got on the Jet-X and rode off to the flagpole that I know only so well. No sooner than when I got there, the sun started to set, I figured out that what I most feared was slowly coming to pass. I knew that this was going to go into the nighttime but knowing that what if I never find out. As I continued riding, once again many more thoughts ran through my mind right when I got to the flagpole. Well at least this time I was aware to slow down before I got to the flagpole. I got off the Jet-X and found another envelope. The clue read: "in this place are guys in chicks in a dark place where you play flicks…"

_In a dark place where you play flicks? _I thought. _That's too easy, the PCA movie theatre._ I got back on my Jet-X and hightailed it to the movie theatre. So glad that today was breezy because if it wasn't I'd be really sweaty with this suit on. It wasn't long before I found myself parked in front of the theatre. I then walked inside. Of course it was dark so I tried to wander around the walls looking for a light switch of any kind. After stumbling over a few things a light with an arrow shadow pointed me down the movie gates. "Go this way," flashed before my eyes. I was unsure, but I knew that to solve this riddle I had to continue. I treaded softly, well so to speak aware of anything that could stand in my way. Then gate number ten flashed its light on. I walk through the theatre and to my surprise, there was one single chair there. "Sit down, Chase", flashed on the huge movie screen.

"What is this? Where is everyone?" I asked as I sat down. Then I heard a huge booming voice. I was unsure who it was.

"IN ORDER TO ADVANCE THE QUESTIONS MUST BE ANSWERED"

"How do I answer them?" I shouted back.

"ALOUD," the voice boomed.

"Oh great," I said..

"What cause your guilt here at PCA?"

I answered ashamed, "Sending Zoey to England."

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO TRY AND REPLACE HER?"

I answered, "I befriended a girl named Gretchen because she looked like Zoey." Tears were starting to form in my eyes.

"ONE LAST QUESTION," the voice then said "WHAT MADE YOU GO TO ENGLAND?"

"Zoey being there," I answered.

"YOU MUST USE THE RIGHT ANSWER!" the voice then boomed and I could have sworn I heard thunder in the background.

"WHY DID YOU GO TO ENGLAND?" the voice asked again.

"Because I love her," I said softly trying not to cry.

"LOUDER!!" the voice yelled.

"I LOVE ZOEY BROOOOOOOOOOOKES!!" I screamed falling to my knees crying openly.

"GET ON YOUR FEET, CHASE MATTHEWS!" the voice then said. I complied. "NOW LOOK UP!"

Once again I complied looking up a small envelope was floating toward me on a small parachute. I opened up the envelope. The clue read: _"Are you strong or are you weak? Back at the beach is what you seek." _

I then exited the theatre wiping my eyes with my hand. I then went to my Jet-X and started back toward the beach. No sooner than I got there I saw a table but no one was there. I was just tired so I just sat at the table. There was another message on the table that read: _"Look toward the ocean"._ I looked toward the ocean. As I looked I saw a shadow walking from the ocean toward me. The shadow got closer and then a light turned on and then I saw a golden dress on a smiling Zoey Brooks.

"Zoey, how? Wha- why? Who?" I stuttered

"Will you be completing any of these questions?" she asked.

"This was your plan?" I then asked.

"Yes, it was all me." she answered. "But I had a little help."

I looked around. "Ohhh, I see."

"Which reminds me," She then said as she punched me on my shoulder.

"Ouch!" I said, "What was that for?"

"For not telling me you were back!" She said smiling.

"I thought I was doing the right thing!" I answered. "Shoot, after finding out that you had been dating James, I didn't know what to think and I wasn't sure what to say and how to act and--"

My excessive rambling was interrupted by a pair of lips meeting mine. My arms were then around her and her hands had reached around my neck. I felt like every firework within me was exploading beyond my wildest imagination. As soon as we pulled away, our foreheads had met and we looked into each others eyes.

"You don't know how long I've wanted that." I then said

"I think I do," She answered clasping my hands. "I didn't realize how I felt about you until I heard that video-chat, and when James came along I didn't know what I was thinking and all I know is that I love you more than anyone else in the world. And I couldn't say that now or ever if that wasn't true. I love you Chase Matthews."

"Zoey Brooks," I said, "What I said in that intervention has never been more truer than it is right now. I've been in love with you ever since I ran into that flagpole the first time I met you. I've been wanting to say it for the longest time but was too afraid to. And I thought moving to England would finally bring us together but it seemed like it was pulling us apart. And all that motivated me was returning to PCA and being with you finally. And Zoey, I think I love you more now than I ever have. I always have and I don't think…no I know I will never stop."

Zoey smiled the brightest smile she ever did as tears started to drip from her face. I wouldn't admit this but I felt tears myself as we pulled in and kissed once more and our hands grasped tighter than they ever had. Because we both knew, that all was right with the world that we lived in.

**Author's Note: And thus Ends this story. I'm considering doing a sequal to this I'll let all know overtime. Until then read and review but once again, NO FLAMES!**


End file.
